This invention relates to an electronic alarm timepiece with alarm function, in which alarm voices are externally coupled and reproduced at the arrival of predetermined alarm times.
Recent electronic timepieces have been greatly advanced in versatility, and those having alarm functions and timer functions have been in use. The alarm function is provided for informing of the arrival of a given time, and usually a monotone sound at a predetermined frequency or a predetermined piece of music is produced at the arrival of an alarm time. However, the monotone sound or piece of music is selected by the manufacturer, so that it sometimes fails to meet the taste of the user, or the user is soon bored. Another difficiency is that the alarm sound does not inform of what is scheduled to be done at the alarm time, and the user has to memorize what is scheduled to be done at each preset alarm time.